Regualr time!
by 10shadowgirl10
Summary: there has been weird things happening around town and Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen go investegate, only to end up in a straing and magical place. As they try to find they way back they come across some new friends?...
1. The Scroll

It was a cool, summers day at the coffee shop and Mordecai and Rigby where sitting, at the table they normally sit at, watching the news. A woman was talking about weird items appearing all over the city. Weird things like, car batteries, phones made from paperclips and disarmed nuclear bombs. Mordecai was sitting with a cup of coffee in his hand, watching her, no not the news woman, her. Margaret. He looked at her with loving eyes and she didn't even notice. He turned to Rigby, who was just sitting there as normal, and said,

"You know Rigby, one of these, day, I'm gonna walk up to Margret and ask her out"

Rigbe looked at him with a 'not amused' face and commented,

"Dude, you'll never ask her out, you'll just walk up to her, find out she has a boyfriend and come back to drinking joe with me, like always"

"Dude, she said she wasn't dating anyone, and that was ever since we went camping, like 6 months ago" Mordecai replied.

"Yer and look how that weekend turned out" Rigby remarked

"Shut up dude" Mordecai commanded

After Mordecai finished his request, Margaret walked over with a tray filled with food for Mordecai.

"Hey guys, I got your food here. A autumn salad for Mordecai and a chicken burger for Rigby"

Margret listed as she pasted the food the boys.

"Hey thanks Margaret" Rigby thanked as he took a large bit into his chicken burger. As he did, he looked up at Mordecai who had a very unsettled look on his face. Rigby flapped his burger down, back on to his plate with rage and said

"Ok dude, What"

"Are really going to eat that in front of me?..." Mordecai questioned, with a disappointed look at Rigby. Rigby realised what he said and looked him with grief.

"Hey guys" Eileen greeted as she walked up to Mordecai, Margret and Rigby.

"Hey Eileen" They said at the same time, as Eileen looked at Rigby with the same loving eyes that Mordecai gave to Margret, moments ago. Rigby gave a devious look at Mordecai and whispered to him,

"I'll show you how to really ask a girl out" as he nudged him with his elbow to grab his attention.

"Hey Eileen" He shouted at the end of his sentence. Eileen looked up at Rigby and listened deeply what he had to say to her.

"Hey Eileen, do you wanna go out?" Rigby asked in a smart guy kinda tone.

"WHAT!?" Eileen gasped to try to respond to his question.

"Yer, do you wanna go out, you know, go see a movie, whatever" Rigby continued

Eileen was speechless. You could see her trying to stutter out her answer. She finally came to a dicision, which probably wasnt to hard to make.

"YES! I MEAN...yes sure, if you want" She bolted out and soon made a recovery to cover her loved answer. She started to walk away with a love struck face and with eyes like a puppy dog. As soon as Eileen walked into the back Rigby spouted out at Mordecai,

"...And that's how you ask a girl out"

"Yer dude, the girl you just asked out was Eileen, so enjoy your date" Mordecai snickered.

"HAHA, you know it, wait, what?"

Rigby shouted, by then realised what he said himself. Mordecai looked out to the back where Margret was walking out of and saw she was walking towards their tabel. Mordecai began to panic as Margarets approach him. He took a big swig of coffee to calm his nerves to ask Margaret out. He stood up with confidence and walked up to Margaret.

"Um Margret, Can I ask you something" Mordecai asked as a shiver went down his back.

"Oh sure, but you'll have to make it quick, My shifts nearly over" She alerted him, as she brushed her hands down her work uniform.

"Ok, well, I wanted to know if you would like to, well you don't have to, but it would be great if you did, would you like to...to...TO..." Mordecai stopped mid-sentens to the alerting sound on the TV. The woman from before, who was talking about the objects appearing from nowhere, was talking about emergency warnings. She said that it is important that people over the city stay in their homes and to not go outside. Margaret saw the news warning and face palmed her forehead.

"Oh man, I left my phone in the car and now I can't go get it" Margret signed, when her realisation came to here.

"Don't worry Margret, I'll go get it for you, Its in your car right" Mordecai offered as he turned around and pointed towords door.

"Mordecai are you sure, the News girl said for people to stay in their homes til later notice" Margret pointed out as she looked at Mordecai like a hero.

"Yer, don't worry about it, Margret, I'll be back before you know it, and when I get back I'll ask you that question I was going to ask you" Mordecai commented as he ran out the coffee shops door to Margarets car.

"Well ok, careful" Margret shouted out after Mordecai had left.

Later outside in Margarets car, Mordecai was looking for Margarets phone. He searched for it hight and low, left and right but no sign of it. As he looked for it, he heard a loud sound off the top of the car. He got out to have a look to see what it was and it was a small pile of snow. Mordecai looked at it for a long time and then touched it to see if it was real. He wondered,

"Snow? but its the middle of summer"

but as he leaned back of the car, Mordecai was shoved back into it.

"WHAT THE...!?" Mordecai shouted to the person who shoved him. The person wore a brown cloak that dragged along the ground. The person started to run away in the opposite direction.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Mordecai screamed out the person. After he finished his plead of anger, Rigby came out to see whet the commotion was.

"Mordecai, whats wrong?" He asked to Mordecai.

"Whats wrong, that drill bit over there, that's what!" He raged, while pointing out the person who was guilty. They turned around to see Mordecai red with rage face and the red vain bursting out of his forehead. They ran around the corner to get out of sight.

"Come on, we need to go after him" Mordecai commanded.

Him and Rigby started to chase him to the ally way, he ran down, seconds ago. Mordecai and Rigby raced around the corner, hoping to see him but when they entered the person... was gone! Mordecai and Rigby looked around for an exit, to which he could have escape. But no.

"Maybe he disappeared with a spell or something" Rigby proposed as Mordecai continued to look.

"Come one Rigby, Magic isnt real" Mordecai told.

"Oh really, what about The Power, The Guardian of Eternal Youth and the Guy who turned me into a lumping house" Rigby pointed out

"Ok good point" Mordecai admitted. Mordecai started looking around again for any evidence of the cloaked guy. As he finished skimming the area, He saw what appeared to be a scroll. Mordecai leaned in to grab it and take a better look.

"Rigby look at this. It looks like some sort of scroll made of...CANDY" Mordecai realised.

"CANDY!?, Give it here, I'm starving" Rigby commanded as he snatched the candy scroll from Mordecai hand. He opened his mouth for a bit. Til Mordecai punched him in the face and took it back. Mordecai shouted,

"NO Dude!, We can't eat it. I don't know why But I think this candy scroll is important for some reason. Come one, Lets take it to Margret and Eileen"

Shortly after, Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the coffee shop, and lied the Scrope in front of them.

"See Margret, When I when to get you phone, Someone pushed me and I think they dropped this" Mordecai said as he showed Margret and Eileen the unrolled scroll.

"WOW, This looks like some sort of map of a weird and messed up place. Theres a picture of mountains, kingdoms and forest" Margret claimed as she pointed out the different locations on the scroll.

"Look!" Eileen said as she leaned forwored."Theres writing in the corner. It says 'Visit the one who sees all, past, future and present, on where they eye lyes'"

"what does that even mean" Mordecai questioned. The four thought long and hard about it. But then Rigby and Eileen shouted,

"MYSTERY MADELINE!"

"WHO!?" Margret asked

Eileen answered,

"Mystery Madeline is a physic, who sees all" and then Rigby continued "And her logo is giant eye-ball, in fact I think she's only a couple of blocks away"

"Well, I guess we know what we have to do now" Mordecai instructed.

"Wait, What if we go on a wild goose chase. It could be dangerous" Margaret said with a worried look.

"Margret you should know us by now, 'Dangerous' is our middle name, and puss we couldn't go 5 mints without being attacked by someone" Mordecai foretold as he started to walk for the door.

"Yer, I guess your right. Oh Mordecai that thing you was going to ask me, it can wait, right" Margaret announced as she took over Mordecai to the door.

A disappointed look smothered his face and he just looked up and said,

"Um yer...I gess"

Mordecai left the coffee shop after to Margret with shame in his eyes to head for Mystery Madeline.


	2. The Psychic

This one isn't as long as the others will be.

* * *

It just gone past 12 and Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen had arrived to the mysterious building, which the candy scroll had led them to. Mordecai, who was the last to leave to coffee shop, had somehow moved to the front to gain bravery on entering. He slowly opened the front door of the business and let Rigby slide underneath his arm as he held it open. Eileen followed him into the gloomy, dull waiting room. Margaret followed Mordecai and held the door open behind him so he could follow Rigby and Eileen. They all sat down on the near by chairs to wait. A overwelming silence filles the room like a blinding fog. Mordecai was sitting next to Margaret, tapping his fingers on his knees to fill the awkwardness. He looked side to side and said with and unsettling voice,

"Sooooo..." but then Rigby shouted,

"WHATS TAKING SO LONG". He then stood up with rage, walked over to the door that said 'DO NOT DISTURB' and banged on it. He kept banging and banging but no answer. I did so again and again. Mordecai face palmed into his hand and shock his head. He then stood up to calm him down.

"Dude, calm down, we have to wait, there's probably someone in their" Mordecai said, whilst he shook him. As soon as he told him that, The door Rigby was banging on, swung open. Rigby and Mordecai jumped back with fright. The thing that opened it up was an elderly woman. She was hunched over and had a glass eye. She was wearing a large bandana, a long robe and had a cain she leaned one. She looked down at Rigby with her glassy stare. She opened to speak. Her breath was like a punch in the face. She said,

"Your here about the candy scroll that you found, arent you".

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other with amazement, Mordecai then asked,

"Um, yer, how did you know that" She lent on her chine and blinked. She then answered

"I am psychic, arent I, I saw you...Plues, people only come to me when they find something strange and that candy scroll looks pretty weird" At the end she pointed to the scroll and walked back into the room she emerged from. She turned back and signaled them to enter. Mordecai, Rigby, Margret and Eileen followed her into a room. The room was filled with cats eyes, dream catchers and 'other' luck charms. In the center was a table with 5 chairs surrounding it. Everyone sat down at one of the chairs. The Psychic sat at the head. Her eyes skimmed around the room to meet everyone's eyes. She then commanded,

"place the mystery item in the center of the table and everyone hold hands to the person next to you"

Mordecai placed the scroll in the center and everyone held hands. Rigby held hands with the Psychic and Eileen, Eileen held Margarets, Margaret held Mordecai's and Mordecai held hers and the psychic As Mordecai grabbed Margarets hand, he began to blush and quickly looked at Margret to see if she did to. She didn't and Mordecai's blushing when away from the torment of Margarets not doing so to. Everyone closed their eyes and the psychic started to whisper. Her silent whisper became louder and louder to everyone's ears. They heard a small whistle of wind pass through. Mordecai looked as if he was struggling to hold his eyes closed. The Psychic then said aloud,

"Everyone. Clear you minds and let the spirit of the scroll run thought you. You will all see something. Something to help us in our aid to solving this problem"

everyone's faces turned sour with the images that were being presented in their minds. Mordecai was becoming more unsettled. A flash stock in his mind and a figure rose. It whispered 'Mordecai'. Mordecai opened his eyes suddenly. The whispering and wind stopped. All was silent. They all let go of each others hands. The Psychic Looked at Mordecai. She then took a deep breath in and then asked everyone,

"so, what was it that you all saw"

Rigby told,

"I saw a kingdom made of Candy" but then Mordecai then muttered,

"You always see candy, dude"

Rigby got irritated and told him to shut up.

"I saw penguins and snow" Eileen said.

"I saw space with lots of clouds" Margret pointed out. The psychic nodded and turned to Mordecai to ask him the same thing. Mordecai looked at everyone. He started to rub his back nervously. He then commented,

"Well, I not sure what it was but I think it was someone calling my name" The psychic rubbed the back of her neck. She then suddenly shivered. She looked up at the 4 and told them,

"You should look at the TV and then get going to the park" Everyone was silent, but then the TV came one suddenly and it was the woman from the news earlier. She then started talking about the park. She enlisted,

"Theres weird stuff happening at the part, where a giant black has opened and all the things that fell from the ski are being located to the black hole. I'd hate to be a groundskeeper there at this time, more at 5" The TV then switched off. Everyone suddenly looked at the psychic in amazement. She then looked at them back

"What?" She asked.

* * *

Soon, the Gang arrived at the Park seeing the cayos, surrounding the park. Trash was swirling around, the sky was a dark purple and a man was flying along the wind. The black hole got bigger and bigger. Margret was trying to get away from the black hole but she got sucked towards it. She was being dragged closer and closer.

"MARGARET!" Mordecai shouted to her. He ran to her, in hope he would catch her, but no luck. She got sucked into the swelling death trap. Eileen couldnt hold on the ground anymore ether and she followed in Mergarets footsteps.

"EILEEN!" Rigby shouted out to her.

"Rigby, we got to go help them" Mordecai requested.

"couldn't we gust let the problem resolve itself" Rigby asked.

"Rigby, don't be such a baby, now come on" Mordecai replied as he grabbed Rigby.

"Hey, let me go, you plank!" Rigby commanded as he struggled to get out of Mordecai's grip.

Mordecai ran towards the Black hole and jumped in, holding Rigby, unknowing of what awaits. The black hole closed behind them and disappeared.


End file.
